User blog:CeriCat/JC2, just my opinion
I'm quite fond of Just Cause 2, it's easily my most played game on the PS3 (and yes I own the PC release too though at the time of writing I hadn't played that release yet will be so I can do some better quality videos for my shares). My most common loadout is SMG, Revolver, and the Sniper's Rifle. Dual wielded the SMG gives me a chance to suppress enemies for a better chance at putting a round in their heads, and over 1/3rd of my thousands of kills are headshots from the three guns. Also the revolver allows me to put a round into a pilot (while most other smallarms won't penetrate the glass of the windshield easily) if I don't feel like hijacking and have no easy means to down the chopper otherwise. I'm also no stranger to sniping Colonels from 600 metres and fading away if I'm not interested in clearing the settlement yet. The settlement clear video on the minigun page is my recording of a quick demo for a friend to show him it can be effective originally. And yes I've cleared many a military base with the rotary in part since it saves the often uncommon ammo for my revolver for when I really need it. I'm not much good at parachute climbing I'll admit, though I can still cross the world reasonably well with the use of my grappler and chute, but no no 300m trophy to date (I keep trying though). Though admittedly I have my bad days too where nothing seems to go right (don't we all). Which brings to mind the immense map, JC2 is one of the largest open world games out there at nearly 33km^2, Hantu island was a massive shock when I first flew a G9 there exploring. I need to return sometime and look to see that I got all the collectibles, I think I missed one while rescuing whiny and the shipment. So many hidden collectibles in out of the way places means the exploration could take some people a life time. Dual grappling is probably my favourite improvement from the original JC, it allows for some truly nasty behaviour though not for some obvious ones (awww I can't set up a line trap for the motorcyclists), I've even got a video somewhere of a grunt being dragged down the PIA's runway by a 474, he wasn't enjoying it of course, though I did LMAO at the ragdoll effects (he survived too, it was the fall that ended his short existence). Yes I'm a sadistic bastard, I am a cat you realise right? I also DG two together and watch them die bashing their heads together, launch them into the air attached to gas tanks and any other assorted things that come to mind, I've even had them dragged by their own besties. The simple fact is it's probably the most versatile tool you'll ever get to play with in any game, if/when JC3 is made finally hopefully it won't get nerfed because don't we all love it? I could go on about the views but overall JC2 is a classic title no matter what system you play it on, a JC3 release will hopefully just keep up the awesome work Avalanche did here. Category:Blog posts